magerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Fame
Fame is your character's reputation. While not every action you do in Fyr'stcercle (or anywhere else) affects your fame, certain ones can increase or decrease it according to how to respond or take action. The level of Fame your character has may allow for more perks although the opposite can be said for low fame as well. Low fame may hinder your privileges as a Mage. There are many ways to earn or lose fame. Some of the following are just common ones. + Missions + Higher level triggers + Bounties +/- Interaction with NPCs - Murder/Assault of innocents - Failure of things you've committed to (Missions/triggers/etc) - Late payment of debt The only way to get fame is through being active with your character(s). It cannot be bought. ;) Perks + NPCs treat you better/are more helpful/may gift you with things depending on how high your fame is. NPCs that are harder to get along with obviously will take more fame in order for them to help you even if they dislike you. Current rewards: *more may be added in the future. [ 15 ] Selling goods: You may start selling your goods for profit in the shop and for them to become inventory items. Check the shop for more details. [ 20 ] Shop event: run a promotional event for your shop. This can be a 1-3 day event. Give/sell goods from your workplace, hold games, etc. *Should take place within your workplace. You may rent an area such as Town Square for an additional fee. You must also keep these events IC. You cannot throw events that exceed your character's abilities/income/etc. [ 30 ] Second job: After building enough reputation you may be trusted enough by an employer to hold down a second job. As long as you have 30 fame, you may go and interview with an employer for a second job. *You are allowed to create the half amount of goods for your second job as your first. So if you can create 4 items a week, then for your second job you can create 2 a week. [ 50 ] Move houses: You can choose to pack your bags and move into an empty house or one with an empty space. If a friend (or several) also has enough fame, you can choose to move in together. [ 73 ] Casino: Also requires a casino pass. Gain access to the casino where you can gamble for esse/pluts, get exclusive prizes, drink underage, and much more~ *May also seek employment if you do not have two jobs. Speak with Imel if you wish to work inside the casino (waiter/waitress, bartender, run a game, performer) or with Stacy if you wish to work as a bouncer. [ 80 - 100 ] Self-Invite: This is for your third character. You must've gotten your second character through letters from the shop. Orb Revival Research: Even if Three hates your guts perhaps with this much fame she'll share the fruits of her research with you... of course you'd have to ask her about it, she won't go telling you. *Requires a Mage orb. May have other requirements as well... Detriments TBA